Heal Her Heart and Love Her
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Emily Prentiss' cousin, Danielle joins Hotch's team. She has a secret that she keeps from some of the Agents. Only Strauss, Emily and Hotch knows about her. But David would know when Aaron, or Penelope tells anyone of her past. David falls over heels in love with her when he finds out about Danielle. The full summary in in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds FanfictionHeal Her Haert and Love Her

Summary: After Emily Prentiss left for London, England to work for the Interpol right after the end of season 7, her cousin, Danielle Prentiss joins the team when she is a bit shy and she does get the job done, but she has a secret that she keeps from some of the Agents at the BAU. They need an extra hand for help. And that secret that she has was that her mother abused her in her past when she was a kid. She feels broken for what her mother did to her. Danielle is transferred from NCIS in Washington D.C. to the FBI BAU in Quantico. Some of the team members has never seen her before. They don't get used to her at first for a while, but they will get use to her later on after they realize of what's happening to her. Alex Blake joins the team as well. Danielle's mother, Ellen, who is Ted's former wife abused Danielle nearly to death when she was a kid. She lives with her older brother, Eric and her Dad, Ted Prentiss, who is Anthony Prentiss' younger brother, who is Emily's father. The only ones that knew about her past is Aaron Hotchner and Emily. David Rossi never knew about the abuse and her past at first, but Hotch can fill him in later in the story. David knows he can heal her soul and her broken heart and he falls strongly in love with her in the process. He doesn't care about the fraternization rules. Rules are made to be broken. He doesn't care what the other Agents think and he also does not care about the age difference between Danielle and David. David Rossi wants to love Danielle and he takes good care of her. He can love and heal her heart. DR/OC pairing. Rated M for love making, language and flash back abuse from the past. Rated M for later in this stories.

Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Criminal Minds

It was a Friday 8 in the Autumn morning and Danielle Prentiss sat down in a chair inside Erin Strauss' office with her transfer paperwork, holding into her hands, which were signed by her former Director in NCIS agency to come to the BAU. She was transferred from NCIS in Washington D.C. She used to work with Arthur Tedwell's team. He's nice and gentle to her, but he's strict to her at times, but he's alright with her though. She was a bit shy when it came to meeting and being around new people at the BAU and she's very quiet at times, like almost all the time.

The Director, John Strauss of the FBI BAU in Quontico sat down with her and Erin as well when he looked at Danielle with his smile and he was glad to see her again. "Miss Danielle Prentiss, I'm so very glad that you're here with us today for your outstanding work and out in the field here at the BAU. And I also got a phone call from your former team leader boss, Special Agent Arthur Tedwell at NCIS and he says that you're doing very well in the field and you also get the job done as well. And I can tell that you're very well trained to do the job with us and although, there maybe some tough cases to deal with while you're here. We would love to have you here with us. Although, Agent Hotchner is the Unit Chief here and they really do need an extra member of the team around to give them a hand." A puase for a moment. Erin smiled softly at her. Danielle eyes and her heart lit up a bit when John said this. "All we need to do is that you'll do some paperwork of your transfer here and then we'll see what we can do while you're here today, okay, Miss D. Prentiss?" John said softly with a bit firmness in his voice, but he's really glad she's here with them. He, Erin, Hotch and Emily knew about her past. Danielle nodded 'yes' she said in agreement with them. After they talked some more about her working at the BAU on her first day, Erin gave her a new gun, credentials and her badge after she filled out the paperwork was done and they placed them on record. Danielle was very glad that she was there at the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. She would love to meet Hotch's team

Criminal Minds Criminal Minds Criminal Minds

That very 10 at night when she got home from the BAU, Danielle saw her dad, Ted Prentiss sitting at the small bar table in the kitchen, having an evening snack while he's at his laptop. She was very tired, working long hours on her first day on the job and getting to know the Agents. But some of her colleagues were not used to her yet even though, they would get to know her better once she gets used to the new team. At the mansion, Ted was checking his emails for information about a kidnapping of a Marine's 16 year old daughter over in Washington D.C. And he was going to help NCIS to find the kidnapper. "Hey, Dad." Danielle said softly as she walked into the kitchen. Ted's 2 children. His son, Eric and his daughter, Danielle owned a mansion that had 4 to 6 bedrooms, a good size living room, a moderate size dining room, a study room, an indoor and outdoor swimming pools and 3 bathrooms and showers. And there were about 10 house maids and 2 chefs around to help them in the house and outside of the house. The Home was the same size of David Rossi's mansion.

When he heard Danielle's soft, but tired sleepy voice, Ted saw his daughter walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face as she tiredly walked over to get something cold to drink from the fridge when he looked at her from the bar counter with his laptop in front of him, working on the case. She looked like as if she had worked out at the gym. "Hey there, Dani, how's your first day on the job at the BAU today?" Ted asked softly. He knew that she was really tired just from the long day hours at her first day at work with the FBI Agents, doing some reports on some long pages of case files.

Danielle looked at Ted with a small smile as she got the small cool bottle of diet cranberry juice from the fridge and she closed the fridge door. She then turned around and she sat down at the bar where her Dad was at with her drink in her hand. "Everything went really well today, Dad. Even though, it's actually similar to the 1 that I used to work at NCIS in D.C. I really like it there at the BAU, Dad. Oh, and I saw John and Erin Strauss today and we were talking about the upcoming cases and they both says hi to you though and they were very happy to see me." A moment pause and then she continued. And on Monday, Erin is going to place me with Agent Hotchner and his team. They're going to need an extra person on the cases." She said quietly as Ted nodded in agreement and he smiled at that and he hoped that everything would go well for her. Danielle must have known that Eric went to bed early by now. Eric told her and Ted earlier that morning before they went to work that he was going on a flight to London at 7 in the morning to help Emily with capturing a serial killer who was the copycat of the killer, Jack the Ripper from the 1880's.

Danielle stood up from the bar stool as Ted looked at her with a small smile and he knew right there and then that she was feeling very tired when she walked around the counter when she hugged and kissed her father goodnight and she went upstairs to get ready for bed. On her way to her bedroom, Eric's room was across the hall. Danielle lightly knocked on his room door. She heard him say a sleepy, 'yeah?' from Eric and she slowly walked in. Her brother then looked up at his sister slowly walked in and he turned on his lamp light. "Hey, sis." Eric said as Danielle grinned. "Just so you that I'm going to London to help Emily with a serial killer case and I'll be there for a week and a half. I have to be at the airport by 5 in the morning and my flight is at 7." He added with a small smirk as he sat completely up in his bed when he told her this.

Danielle left the door a crack and then came closer and she sat down on the edge of his king sized bed when she sighed tiredly. "I know. Dad told me that you were going to England to help Em to catch the killer. Oh, and tell Emily that I said hello and we miss her." Danielle said with a small smile as Eric nodded in understanding with a smirk. And then she stood up and she leaned over to give her brother hug a goodnight and she walked out of his bedroom for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

(Season 8 was in 2012-2013) Monday came around the corner with a possible new kidnapping/murder case that has or had been going for a few days when Danielle came in a 7 in the morning with a pair of black dress pants with long sleeve sweater and tank top underneath it, so hopefully that nobody would notice her scars from her past and there was a very good chance for her to be assigned to Hotch's team. Even though, she had a very good weekend. Her brother called her and he told her that 'the eagle has arrived' safely in 1 piece at London airport. Their cousin, Emily met him there. Danielle first came into Erin Strauss' office and she sat down in front of her desk to see where she would be assigned to a team. Erin looked at her with a warm grin. "I'm glad that you came this morning." Danielle nodded at her words and she was waiting for her to tell her to what team she would be on. "I will be having you to be assigned to SSA Agent Hotchner's team and they do need an extra hand with the cases and writing the reports." Erin said as Danielle's eyes lit up at that. She had not seen Hotch since she was a first year in college when he became a prosecutor. Danielle was now 39 and Emily was now 43 and Hotch was about 50. Erin and Danielle stood up and they walked out of her office and taken her to her new team.

They walked through the corridors of the BAU as Erin showed Danielle the offices and she introduced herself to to the other Agents and teams. And then finally, the bullpen when they walked through the glass doors. Hotch and Rossi were sitting in their offices, writing their reports. Erin could tell that Danielle was a little nervous at first and the Section Chief told her that it's okay and Danielle calmed her nerves. Erin had known her since Danielle was 16 years old and when her father worked at the BAU for a time, before he was transferred to the FBI Headquarters in Washington DC before her mother left them when Ted divorced her after what she had done to her. Her Mom always favored Eric. Danielle felt like she was being the plague to her mother, who treated her like shit and treated others like a charm with kindness. That wasn't fair to her. When they walked through the bullpen, Danielle saw Hotch sitting in his office, talking with a man, who was another Agent, standing in front of him with a go tee, a suit jacket and dark hair. She wondered who that was that she didn't recognized in his office, but she could tell that he was Italian and Danielle would like to know him.

Erin and Danielle walked by the 4 Agents whose belongs to Hotch's team. Ried, JJ, Blake and Morgan. Alex Blake seemed to like her and she was alright with her when she and Danielle waved at each other and the 3 others just gave her stern looks for some reason, so Danielle quickly looked away from them a moment. She wanted to why that JJ, Ried and Morgan did that just a little bit ago. Danielle would want to know the reason why of what they had done. What did she do wrong. She'would get answers when she meets the team. They walked up the small stairs towards Hotch's and David Rossi's office. Strauss she told Danielle to stay outside for a moment before she poked her head in a bit into his office and she softly knocked on Aaron's door. Aaron and David looked at them like 'what's going on here?' when Strauss. "Agents Rossi and Hotchner, I know that you may need an extra hand in the murder and kidnapping cases, so, I have a new Agent outside to help you with it. She's just out here." A pause for a moment to see the reaction from both Agents, who they were a little confused at first. "She was transferred here from NCIS. I'll have her come in now." Erin said with determination when she told Danielle to come in.

When Danielle came into Aaron's office and as soon as she saw who it was in front of her, Hotch recognized her right away. David looked at her before him like, 'who the hell is she? I've never seen her before. She looks almost like Emily, but only with light brown hair. She doesn't have her nose though and I'm beginning to like her.' David thought to himself with a small tender smile at her. Rossi liked meeting new Agents helping and working with them. Aaron walked around his desk and he gave her a big gentle hug. "Danielle, I'm so glad to see you. Where have you been all of my life?"Aaron said with a soft laugh in his voice. David chuckled at this. Strauss told Danielle that she would see her later on and she walked out of Hotch's office. Hotch pulled back from her at arms length. "How is your father and Eric by the way?" Hotch added. He wanted to know how they are from her.

Danielle chuckled at Hotch's half joking with her and being serious as she looked up into his eyes. "Dad's doing pretty good and he's helping Agent Tedwell, my former team leader investigate a kidnapping of a marine's 16 year old daughter and Eric is in London with Emily for a week and a half, helping to catch a serial killer." Aaron and David grinned and nodded at her. "I've been working at NCIS in DC for about 11 years and then I got transferred here." She gave him a gentle smile there. And then spoke some more and he introduced her to Agent SSA David Rossi. David was very pleased to meet her and he liked her the minute he met her. Just then, JJ walked into Aaron's office and she told then that they have a murder case from Nebraska. JJ gave Danielle a cold stern look before she left his office. David, Danielle and Hotch frowned and they wanted to know why JJ gave her that look for. Danielle Prentiss never did anything wrong at all. What's up with that? What did she do to deserve that. Was Morgan, Ried and JJ blamed her for Emily left the BAU to work for the London office perhaps? This was Emily's choice. She wanted to do it, but she knew that she was running from something that she was not telling her. Emily maybe stubborn at times, but she needs to tell her cousin the truth. Danielle knew half of her truth. She needed to know right there and then. Stubbornness can kill. Rossi and Hotch would look for answers for Danielle about Ried, JJ and Morgan, who gave her the dirty looks they gave her earlier.

Every single Agent, including Danielle, David and Penelope Garcia walked into the briefing room to work and talk about their newest and latest case of a murder in Portland, Oregon. Penelope was very glad that she met Emily's cousin. Everyone sat down in their seats, watching and listening to Garcia, who she was showing them the latest murder. They were also profiling the Unsub about his human behavior and his mental condition state. After everything was all settled, Hotch stood up, telling his agents to get ready to go to Oregon. Aaron looked at them with a deep quiet sigh. "Wheels up in 30." Hotch said before he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

On the jet, going on their way to Oregon, Danielle took out her note pad and pen just before she wrote down some notes of the newest case that was going on. She was glad that Erin gave her her FBI credentials and her gun and also meeting her new team. She had a text from both Emily and Eric that everything was okay. She smiled at that they were still working on the Jack the Ripper copycat murder case in London and they were doing alright so far. If any of them were injured for an example, either of them would call her and tell her of what was going on. Danielle felt good to be an Agent again.

Earlier before they came aboard the plane that same day, David drove her back to her house and she told him to wait for her for at least 10 or 15 minutes. The airport was about a mile from where her house and the BAU were at to get there. Rossi nodded at her and he waited for her, before he turned on the car radio to listen to the news. Danielle saw 1 of her house maids and she told her that she has her first case with the BAU and it may take almost a week to catch the Unsub. The maid was alright with it. Danielle quickly went upstairs and she walked into her bedroom as she packed her clothes, some note pads, few books to read and her laptop for her music and her other things that were on there that she may need. After she got what she needed, she walked out of her bedroom.

She walked back downstairs and she saw 1 of the maids, Eva in the kitchen, cleaning the counters and she saw Dani walking towards the front door. "Miss D. Prentiss, where are you going at this time?" She asked with curiosity in mind.

Danielle looked at her with a quiet sigh and she smirked. "I have my first case with the BAU. We have a murder case in Oregon where mom is, so I'll be gone for almost a week." A pause for a moment. "Let Dad know of what's going on and tell him I'll be safe in 1 piece when I get home and I promise you that with no cuts and bruises." She said with a small smile to assure her of the situation. Danielle knew that David was waiting for her out in his car patiently in her driveway.

The maid gave her a smirk and then she sighed deeply. "Well, you should be careful out there, Miss D. Prentiss and be back here in 1 piece. Your father doesn't want you getting hurt out in the field there. You know that I care about you. I've known you since you were born. I was 21 when I first started working for your father. You're like a niece to me. Be safe, Dani." She said. Danielle chuckled at her words as she walked towards her and she gave her a loving hug. Dani pulled back and she got everything that she needed in her go bag and laptop bag and she walked out of the front door. Eva was like a second Aunt to her.

Danielle was touched by Eva's words and she walked over to Rossi's car and she got into the passenger side, closing the car door and turned her head and they looked at each other. David spoke first even before she did. "Are you ready to go do the case, Danielle?" David asked softly. That same day earlier in the morning when she was assigned to Hotch's team, Dani had texted Ted about her first case and told her to be safe at all times. Dani knew that her mother was somewhere in Oregon and she was afraid of her mother since she was abused when she was a kid. Ted as well also knew that Ellen was there in Oregon in Portland as well. Ellen was still demanding money from Ted every month while she was still married to her second husband, Roy Ramsey with their only child, Josh. All Ellen ever cared about was herself and money, according to Ted, Eric and Dani. Emily knew about it to. Ellen would still also go after wealthy men with a lot of money. Good thing that Ted divorced Ellen for abusing Dani and a down hill marriage.

Danielle sighed when she looked straight into David's eyes with a smirk. "Yeah, I'm ready to rock and roll." She said softly with a warm smile, before she looked ahead out the car wind shield. Rossi looked at her, like she was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. Something was off about her. She was slightly shy and she was very quiet at times. He would rather not push her unless she talks to him about it either in private, or talk with the rest of team when the time was right. Rossi knew that she had something to talk about, but he would rather wait for now. Danielle was starting to feel comfortable around David Rossi. She felt safe and secure around him. She liked David even more, including Hotch, Blake and Garcia. She hoped that Reid, JJ and Morgan would like her though and she wants to know what their problem against her.

Rossi softly laughed at that. "Alright then, let's get right to it, Special Agent D. Prentiss." David smiled lovingly at her with amusement in his voice as he glanced at her. They grinned and laughed with each other any drove off to the airport. David was beginning to like her even more and possibly falling in love with her. Danielle may have Emily's personality, but she's not that stubborn like she was. She knew better than that. Danielle was the shy 1 and she was the quiet child when she was a kid, even before the abuse started at a young age.

Now, on the jet, flying through the air, Danielle was sat down next to Rossi. The Agents have each a folder to the latest case that had the photos of the victim and what state she was in before she was murdered on the spot from the crime scene. They all spoke briefly about the victimology of what had happened to this poor woman when she got killed. They also wanted to know who the Unsub looked like and why he did it for a reason. The victim's name was, Amy Towne. Age, 35 years of age. She had light brown hair with light blue eyes. And then the realization dawned on Dani. Why would someone who would kill a person, who looked like Agent Danielle Prentiss. Who would do such a thing like that. That was very odd and terribly disturbing indeed. She wanted to know why would someone who would want to murder a woman between the ages of 30-40 years of age. That was weird indeed.

DR/OC Criminal Minds DR/OC Criminal Minds DR/OC Criminal Minds DR/OC

After they landed in the evening in Portland, they realized that it was getting late in the afternoon, so they drove to a hotel there first and then they would go to the Police station in the morning. When they got there, after they got their rooms sorted out of who goes with who in a room. There was only 6 rooms available and there were 7 FBI Agents. There was 1 problem right there. Where would Danielle, or David, or anyone else would have a room to sleep? Now that was a very good question right there. The 7 Agents need to figure out of what to do in this slight situation. So, they all gathered and they sat down in the lounge and they talked it over of who agreed, or disagreed. Hotch decided that Danielle would stay with David, which who agreed. Rossi would like to have her company and the rest of the Agents would have their own rooms. They all went over to the front desk to get the keys for their rooms for several days time for the case. All of the 7 Agents went to an Italian restaurant for dinner across the street from the hotel that David was telling them about when he and his partner were working on a kidnapping case and caught the abductor when he first worked with the FBI in his younger years in Oregon in the 1970's. Good thing that the BAU helped paid for their hotel accommodations and the Agents went into their rooms and sleep for the night. Hotch told them that they would meet at 8 am before they take the drive to the Portland Police Department for the murder case.

Danielle's past was still haunting her after what her mother did to her and she knew that she was going to have nightmares during the middle of the night. After they all got into their rooms, Dani was over by the table and some chairs and she was still slightly nervous about working her first case with her new team and David noticed her body language and her posture. He walked over to her, standing in front of her and he placed his hands gently onto her upper arms, running his hands up and down her arms gently to help calm her down a little and she relaxed as he looked at her in her eyes. "Hey, It's okay, Danielle. I have seen some Agents like you get a little nervous on their new first case when they first came in from different agencies just like yourself." A pause as Rossi sighed softly. "Even though, they get used to it after a while just case after case. You know what I mean?" David asked quietly when he gave her a warm smile.

Dani smiled and she nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, I get what you mean. It'll take a while to get used to the cases like these." She whispered as she chuckled lightly. After David pulled back from her, he had to go use the bathroom to go get ready for bed. When he went to go get changed, Danielle walked a little bit around the room. She also saw the 2 king sized beds right next to each other, in which it was really good for her when she could make room when she wanted to do her drawing on a sketch pad, reading her book, or even using her laptop for her facebook, twitter and photos. Danielle placed her go bag and got out her pair of pajamas and she sat down into 1 of the comfy chairs and she waited for Rossi.

After David walked out of the bathroom, Dani went in there next and she got changed for bed. After she got out of there, she went straight for bed. She was tired. She knew that this was going to be a long day tomorrow and the Agents were prepared for that. They would meet the team by 8 in the morning. After Dani got into bed, David got into his and he turned to look at her with a smirk. "Don't forget, Danielle that we meet the team by 8 in the morning. Alright, Danielle?" Rossi asked gently with some amusement.

Danielle chuckled at his words. "Okay, David. I'll see you in the morning and meet them at 8 sharp." She said with her grin. David was beginning to fall in love with Danielle. He really like her company, her smile and her laugh, but there was something that was going on with her. But he would find the answers that he could be looking for. Either David would have Hotch, or Danielle tell him about her secret sooner, or later. The 7 Agents would meet the Police officers in the morning. Rossi smiled at her and then he turned around in the bed and he turned off the lamp, turned their bodies, so they face each other on separate beds when they closed their eyes and they fell asleep until morning light with their smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. (This is rated M in this chapter, because of the flash back of child abuse and language.)

Danielle's nightmare dream: Danielle was a kid when Ted was at the BAU for a case. Ellen was at home with Danielle and Eric, who were home from school. Ellen sat down in her arm chair and she was watching the news to see what was going on worldwide. 39 year old Danielle saw herself as an 8 year old little girl, who was walking into the living with her homework from school and she sat down, working on it. Her mother gave her the evil eye. "Sit down over there on the couch and shut up while you do your homework you stupid girl." Ellen said bitterly as she sneered at her as she was smoking her cigarette. "Little F! king bitch." Ellen murmured bitterly at her. Dani didn't say anything. She knew how her mother was like that. She was a moderate smoker. Eric was in the kitchen, getting something to drink from the fridge and he walked up stairs to do his homework as well. He hoped he could help his sister, but he didn't want to interfere. He knew how his mother gets. He was afriad to get spanked by her. Eric also hoped that Danielle wouldn't get hurt for no reason at all, like Ellen did the last time to her, but she hurt her anyway.

After she got done with her homework, Danielle stood up from the couch without saying a word and she was just about to go upstairs to her bedroom when Ellen grabbed her arm violently as Dani flinched with a loud gasp. Ellen completely snapped. She just lost it. Then, all of a sudden, her mother bolted out of the chair and she threw Danielle onto the floor like a rag doll. "Mom! Please don't do it! Please don't! Stop!" Danielle was yelling, sobbing and screaming in pleading and begging for her mother to stop of what she was about to do to her, just before Ellen had trapped her underneath her. Dani's 39 year old self had watched in horror as she saw her 8 year old self getting beaten by her own mother. She had remembered that day when her mother had done that to hurt her. Ellen then lifted Danielle's tee shirt hight enough as her daughter was struggling to try to get herself out of there, but her mother was stronger than her. Dani felt useless and vulnerable right there and then. Ellen took her cigarette from what was left of it when she took it from her mouth to her own daughter's bare back and when that landed on there, Dani was screaming bloody murder. It hurts like a son of a bitch. Like a bat out of hell. Danielle didn't want to hear anymore of her younger self, going through it all. She closed her eyes to make her dream come back to reality. Every single thing in her dream faded into pitch black. She hated seeing herself going through like that repeatedly over and over after what Ellen did. She felt like she was reliving it all over again. End of Danielle's nightmare.

At 5:30 the next morning when everyone else was asleep, David woke up from a sound sleep when he heard Danielle panting next to him. He rolled over on the bed to look at her and it looked like that she was in a not so pleasant nightmare. Rossi bolted out of bed as fast as he could and he rushed over to her. He was right at her side in seconds, wondering what she was dreaming about. He had to wake her up from whatever bad dream she was having. "Wake up, Danielle. Wake up there, bella." He said loud enough, but gentle for her to hear as he tenderly rubbed her forehead and her shoulders gently as he could without scaring her off if he made a wrong move for her to run away, or something of it. Rossi hoped that he didn't scare her in anyway.

Just then by his words, Danielle shot her eyes opened and she bolted straight up on the bed in cold sweat and she breathed heavily. She turned her head when she looked at Rossi. "David?" She said in a broken whispered voice. She then threw herself into his arms and she softly cried. Although, she knew that they needed to get up out of bed and meet the team by 8 that morning, so they could go to the Police station to work Officers and Detectives and they need to find some ways to catch the unsub, who was abusing and killing the victims who looked like her and why.

David moved up behind her and he stayed with her on the bed while he held her close to him. He buried his face into her hair whispering. "Shh, bella, it's okay. Shh. I'm right here with you, bella Danielle." Rossi said quietly as he stroke her hair while he was trying to calm her down. He really cared for her and he knew that she felt safe and secure around him and David was not complaining about it at all. He actually liked being around her and he was okay with that. He was also falling deeply in love with her too. Even though, Rossi knew that he wouldn't let go of her unless if she asked him to, but he knew that she wouldn't. She too was falling for him also. He wants her to be in his life. To keep her safe from whoever was either haunting her, or harming her. David Rossi would find out sooner, or later of what was going with her. He would take very good care of her and he would help her go through a tough time together with her. After she had calmed down, Danielle knew that David was behind her, holding her in his arms against his chest in a gentle tight embrace. She felt so safe and secure into his strong arms as she placed her hands on his forearms to hold him there. She was afraid that if she were to let him go, he would disappear and he would never be heard from again and she doesn't want that at all.

Danielle knew that she and David had to get up out of bed to go to the Portland Police station work on catching the unsub. David then kissed the top of her head as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Come on, Danielle, we need to get out of bed, so we can meet Hotch and the team down stairs in the lobby by 8." Rossi said softly to her. He felt her nod against his shoulder even though, she didn't trust her voice to say anything. David kissed her head once again before they got up from the bed and they were getting dressed and get freshened themselves up to get ready to go to work. When they got down stairs, Hotch was waiting for the rest of the team down stairs in the lobby and they were already for work.

Criminal Minds David/OC Criminal Minds David/OC Criminal Minds

After the Agents got to the Police station, Danielle was looking at the murder victims, by reading from the case files with her head down. They were in a way of creeping her out that the victims were murdered, who looked like Dani by the Unsub and why. David was sitting right beside her and he was making sure that she was okay. Rossi and the rest of the Agents, including the chief of police were watching her reaction when she was looking at the case files of the victims. This unsub was either a he, or a she, who were doing the killings. There had to be a very good reason for this unsub to do such a thing like this. Dani wasn't sure which 1 what so ever. Both Hotch and Alex looked at Danielle with concern. Morgan, JJ and Ried had gotten used to Dani a little bit better, but they still blame her for Emily's leaving. Derek got a little bit more better with her and he took out his cell phone and he called up Penelope. "Hey, baby girl, got a question to ask you. When did the killings start for the last 10 to 25 years, or a bit more than that here in Portland?" Morgan asked. He was also a bit concern about Danielle as well in a way. "And so let's start with 25 years and see what you got, my sweet Goddess." Derek added. Half of the agents looked at him like, 'what was that about.' With their puzzled looks on their faces, but they didn't say anything. They looked outside and it looked as if it was going to rain, coming down from Canada from the weather forecast on the news after they watched the news reporters were talking about the killings.

Garcia knew she was on speaker phone as she looked at her computer screen in her office at the BAU. "Okay, my little sweet things. Let's see what we got here for the murders in the last 25 years here." Penelope said as she typed on her computer. And then an article appeared onto her screen. "Oh, boy." Garcia said softly over the phone. She was a little freaked out when she started reading the newspaper article popped up on her screen with slightly wide eyes. "You guys are not going to believe this." She said. "It all started when this had happened here in Quantico 25 years ago when a woman abused her 14 year old daughter, Danielle when her mother, Ellen Prentiss heard the door closed and her husband came home and he caught her beating the hell out of their daughter." At Garcia's words, Danielle's head shot up at Morgan when every single Agent was looking at her like, 'what the hell happened to her' or 'why didn't you tell us?' or 'who would do such a thing like that to her own daughter.' Only Strauss, the Director, Hotch, Ted and Emily knew of Dani's secret past. David, along with JJ, Morgan, Reid, Penelope and Blake, who never knew of her past. But now they do know about her. Then Garcia said. "But I'll help you guys as I can to catch this culprit who is doing the killings." Penelope added. The others agreed, before she hung up the phone.

Everyone was in the room, who looked over at Danielle in a moment of silence. The ones, who knew about her past looked at her in concern. Dani felt nervous at the moment as the Agents looked at her and she had her eyes locked onto the case file of the victim when she felt David's hand holding hers in his and he squeezed to reassure her that he wasn't mad, or worse at her. Shocked, maybe, but he wasn't mad at her for her not telling her colleagues of her past. They need to find the unsub and fast, before another murder occurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

A day later after they had a good night's sleep, the 7 Agents of the BAU walked into the Police station conference room and they worked on some more of the murdered victims. Danielle was sitting in between Hotch and David when she had told all of them of her secret that she had of her past when her mother abused her when she was a kid then with a bit of an emotion and they were there for support. David felt the tightness in his heart when Dani told all of her colleagues of her terrible ordeal. Dani looked with a glare over at Spencer, Morgan and JJ. Rossi, Hotch and Blake were watching her with what she was doing and with concern and with a bit of worry. Spencer, JJ and Derek gave her the stern looks from time to time. Danielle has had enough of that bull shit as it is from the 3 of them. "You know something, Agents JJ, Reid and Morgan, the 3 of you guys need to stop giving me the dirty looks. I maybe new to this work, but I'm the cousin of Emily Prentiss." At her words, David and Hotch looked at between Dani and the others when she spoke this. "I know that my cousin, Emily is not here when she's over in London with my brother, Eric, working on a Jack, the Ripper copycat case. So, stop blaming me for her leaving. Emily made her choice and her choice alone." Dani said with emotion as she stood up from the table and she walked over to the other conference room with all of the blinds were all down on the other side of the Portland Police station. Danielle had to calm herself down right there and then. She knew she had a job to do to find this unsub, or was it more than 1 criminal from justice. Her gut may have told her that there maybe more than 1 unsub. Danielle may know that her mother was the unsub and she had some help with the killings. We shall see and find out. Ellen maybe the killer in this situation.

Every Agent looked at each other for a moment, but both David and Hotch along with Blake was glaring at Spencer, JJ and Morgan, whose faces have the looks of guiltiness just right after what Dani had said to them just before she had left the room to cool off. Danielle was right. This was Emily's choice of getting the new opportunity of working for Interpol in London and hers alone and them 3 were blaming her for it. Emily was their best friend for quite several years and her cousin now became an FBI Agent with the BAU was transferred from NCIS Agent in D.C. Rossi looked at the 3 Agents with cold eyes. He was pissed off. He cared for Danielle and he's falling in love with her and she didn't deserve this treatment from them what so ever, but Hotch and Blake was looking at him from the corner of their eyes and they were just about to protest as David held up his hands to let him speak his mind and then, he pointed his fingers at them like, 'shame on you guys' look. "You 3 guys, JJ, Reid, and Morgan, what right do you have to give Danielle the blaming on her treatment for huh?!" Rossi asked them firmly with a bit of bitterness in his voice. Never piss any Italian man off. They do get very bad tempers when it comes to getting angry at something, or even somebody when they did something wrong.

Morgan, Reid and JJ quickly lifted their heads up from reading the profile of the victims in the folders to look at Rossi when they were trying to defend themselves as David interrupted them once again. "Now, you 3 know that Emily had made her choice when she left to go work for Interpol in London." Rossi said, before he stood up from the chair. "The 3 of you," He pointed his index finger at them in warning. "I certainly don't want no blaming on anyone and I can't stand that shit. Emily made her choice and her choice alone, so stop this fucking bull shit right now and stop blaming on her cousin, Danielle. She has been through hell enough as it is." He paused when he walked towards conference room door and he told Hotch that he was going to get Dani back into the room to look for what was in the photos of the victims. They need to go to autopsy for evidence on the women's bodies for any clues. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go fine Agent D. Prentiss and get her to calm down and work like any other FBI Agent would do." Aaron suppressed a smile at this when David left the room to go look for Danielle. David walked through the Department as he asked where D. Prentiss went when 1 of the officers told him that she was in another room. Rossi nodded his thanks and he walked towards the other conference room where Danielle was in. He knew that she was going through the photos of the victims very closely, who looked like her. He had a feeling that Danielle may have known of whom the unsub(s) were. He needed to know from her himself.

Dani was inside another conference room with all the blinds down and shut and she was trying to calm herself down, but she felt the emotion flowing through her as she sat down on a couch when she had tears in her eyes and slightly sniffling. She didn't like to be bullied again like she went through in school when she was a kid years ago. Dani was then startled when she heard a soft few knocks on the door. She turned her head to see David as he opened the door, before he closed it behind him. Danielle felt so relieved and safe to see him right there and then. She stood up and she rushed over to Rossi and she threw herself into his arms when he held her tightly, but tenderly. At this moment, she felt secure into his arms right now. Her tears were now flowing freely. David had his 1 hand buried into her hair, messaging her to help her calm down and his other arm was wrapped around her waist. He could feel her tears spilled onto his suit jacket and his ivory white shirt he had on. "Shh, my bella Danielle, I'm here amore. Ti amo, Danielle." He said lovingly to her. Rossi couldn't keep his feelings for her to himself any longer. He had said them to her out loud ever so softly. Amore was a way of saying 'I love you.' From his own mouth.

Danielle rested her head on his shoulder as she smiled lovingly at his words and she sniffled quietly. She knew that he meant every single damn word of it to her. Dani also felt the same way and she loved him too when she first saw him. She pulled back from him at arms length when she lifted her head up to look at him in the eyes. He had the look of concern, worry and love in his eyes and in his soul too. She also had the love reflecting his in her eyes as well. She gave him a loving smile. "David, my bello, amore, tesoro mio. Ti amo, David." She admitted her love to him with a soft chuckle and she meant every word to him. Rossi sighed in relief and he pulled her back into his arms as their arms wrapped around each other for a few moments. David knew that the moment he met her, he would heal her heart and love her for who and what she was. Whatever she was going through, Rossi and Danielle Prentiss would deal with it together. They pulled back once again and they looked at each other in the eyes. David made his move by resting his hands on Dani's face, caressing her cheeks and wiping away her tears. It's a good thing that they didn't get interrupted once Rossi leaned his head down closer mere inches to her face. She's not backing away from this and he made his move on her. He gently brushed his lips against hers. Danielle relaxed more into his arms as they kissed their lips in sync, molding together. After they did their 'make out' sestion, they pulled back, but they were wrapping their arms around their waists when they needed their oxygen to breath after they kissed.

The victim's photos were holding her into her thoughts and then, something dawned on her. Rossi looked at her in confusion then 'What the fuck is going on in that beautiful head of hers?' He thought to himself. She looked at her new lover in front of her. "David?" She asked him quietly as Rossi raised his eyebrows at his name being called from her lips ever so softly. "When I was looking at the photos of the victims in the folders." Dani paused for a moment. He nodded at her. "I saw something on their bare backs when their shirts were lifted up on their upper torsos. And what it looks like to me. Damn it's something very so familiar to me and it reminded me when my Mom did abuse me when I was a kid back then." She said, before she pulled back even more from him and she turned around. Danielle lifted her bottom part of her shirt untucked and out of her pants. Good thing that all of the blinds were down, so no 1 would see of what David and Dani were doing.

Rossi watched Danielle as she slowly and she carefully lifted her shirt up. And what he saw surprised and shocked him at the same time. When she showed him her bare back to him. There were a lot of scars and cigarette burn scars all over her back from when the abuse first started then. Rossi walked over to her in 1 stride when he eyed her bare back with her scars marred onto her. Dani stood very still at first with tears were about to spill from her eyes, because she wasn't sure what David might do next. Either he might perhaps be pissed off at her, or at the abuser, who did this to her, or he might just stay in the room with her and comfort her. It was a good thing that Dani was brave enough to show Rossi her scars on her body. Her Dad and her brother, Eric knew it as well that she had all of the scars that Ellen had inflicted on their own daughter. It would stay on her for a very long time. David lifted his hand to gently caress to where the scars were on her body. This broke his heart by seeing this. "Oh, bella." He whispered with sympathy as she went stiff as a board for a moment. And just then, Dani's tears flowed freely down her face. Rossi then placed his hands lightly on hers, so she could let go of her long sleeve shirt. He turned her around and he saw the pained look and her tears on her face. He pulled her back into his arms as she cried softly. David felt her pain with his tears in his own eyes. His heart went out to her. He first placed kisses on her face, wiping her tears away and he kissed the top of her head when she rested her head on his chest just above is heart, before he rested his cheek on her head. "It's okay, Tesoro mio. It's okay amore. I'm here and I'm never letting you go, bella." Rossi said as Danielle tightened her grip on him in response.

Just then, they were a bit startled as they jumped apart and they rushed over to sit on the couch when there was a few knocks on the door. Hotch opened the door and he looked at both of them. "Is everything alright in here, Danielle and Dave?" Aaron asked them. He smiled to himself when he knew there was something going on between Rossi and Danielle. They could have their alone time later on every night, or any other night, but the killer was still out there and they need to find her, or him, before the unsub kills again.

Hotch, Rossi and Danielle walked by the officers and detectives she looked at both David and Aaron. Rossi already knew of what she told him earlier. Dani spoke first. "Hotch, when I was reading the profile on the victims, it dawned on me when I saw scars were shown on their bare backs." The Unit Chief nodded to her. David listened to her with open ears right beside them. Then they opened the door to go back into the conference room with the other Agents. They all looked at Danielle. "It's the scars from cigarette burns were inflicted on those women." She told them. When they sat down in the chairs, Dani told them about the cigarette burns that were inflicted on the women's backs. They were haf way there to find who did this. Aaron told the Agents to go out there and profile of what they had in front of the Officers and Detectives.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

After they profiled the victims and the Unsub(s), they walked back into the conference room and they sat back down when Hotch rested his arms and hands on the table as he looked at every FBI Agent in the room at this very moment. Morgan, Spencer and JJ looked at Danielle and they said their sorry for doing such a thing that they should not be doing in the first place like that to her. She accepted their apologies. David smiled to himself at this. Rossi knew that Dani was a very understanding and very forgiving person and he loved her more for it.

1 of the Detectives got off the phone with someone, whom may be a witness, who may have some info on those women. But something had turned from bad to worse. The Detective walked into the room where the Agents were at as they looked up at him and he had the grimaced look on his face. "Uh, you guys, we just found another female body." When he said this The Agents, including Hotch, Dani and David closed their eyes by what he said to them. They knew that the Unsub was just about at it once again. Rossi wrapped his arm around Dani to reassure her that who ever was doing this, he or she would face life in prison, or even worse than that, the death sentence. They all stood up and they walked out of the conference room to go out to their Chevrolet Suburbans and they drove over to the latest crime scene.

After they got to the crime scene before them, it was over at a State Park where it could be either crowded, or maybe secluded from the people around the park, so the people can cause vandalism, mischief, or even a perfect place for a murder. Hotch, 1 of the Detectives and Morgan first came over to their latest victim , who had her front leaned over a picnic table with her head rested on it and her shirt was lifted and her back was all covered in cigarette burns and a few stabbings into her sides, just before Spencer, JJ, Blake, Danielle and David came over to check out the victim. The cop spoke first when he started reading from his memo pad. "Okay, you guys, the victim's name is Chloe Knight, at around of age 25." He said to them. Then he looked up at Dani with puzzlement look on his face. "Agent D Prentiss, why would someone who would want to kill someone who looks like you?" He asked her in surprise as he noticed the victim had the same hair color as Danielle's.

She kneeled right next to the latest victim before she stood up and she looked over at the Detective, who had asked her that very good question indeed. "This Unsub has the same MO. Same cigarette burns on her back. Someone beats the victim almost to death with most bruises covered most of her upper torso." Danielle said to him and she told him some more of the victim. But she never wanted to tell him about Dani's past. The Detective nodded at her in understanding before they went further into the on going murder investigation. Dani knew that she had to be professional and she didn't want to say Rossi's first name in public in front of anyone around. When they get out of work from, the Agents can call them by their first names and that's okay with that. Dani kneeled down towards the female victim once again and there she saw there was something in the victim's pants pocket. "Rossi, and Hotch, can you come here for a moment please? I got something here." She asked them as she turned her head and she looked over her shoulder at the 2 Agents. Blake, JJ, Spencer and Morgan were busy at the moment over at where the road lead to where they had found a set of skidding tire tracks. The Unsub must have known that someone would have heard something or any witnesses without them not knowing them there. Anything can happen.

Aaron and David walked over to Dani, who she had some rubber gloves on and she had the pair of tweezers to take something out of the victim's pants pocket. It was a small note that was a little covered in blood on it after the Unsub killed her. "What is it, D. Prentiss?" Hotch asked her when Rossi put on a pair of rubber gloves and he kneeled right next to his girlfriend.

Danielle looked at her boyfriend when she nodded towards them with the note that she got of the victim's pocket. "Look at this, Hotch." She said to the Unit Chief. "Let's bring the note to the Forensics and see whose blood this maybe and it looks like the handwriting that is on this note is unrecognizable to know who did this." Aaron turned and he told 1 of the Police Officers to get the bag to place the note in for evidence. Dani placed the note in it for evidence. The note was in sloppy handwriting and unrecognizable and a bit of blood on it. The Agents took the note as evidence with them. Somehow, they don't trust some of the Police Officers. Who know what may happen. The Medical Examiner then gathered the victim and she was bagged up and she was brought to autopsy for any clues that the Agents and the Police may need to know of the murder. After they got done with the crime scene, they all drove back to the Portland Police Department. Danielle sat next to David in the back seat and they were holding hands when she rested her head on Rossi's shoulder. They hoped to catch the Unsubs who did this. Dani read the note that was in the evidence bag that shocked her through the core. 'Watch yourself, Agent D. Prentiss, or I will kill again.' Danielle's eyes were wide as saucers in shock at this.

Hotch and David saw the shock look on her face. JJ saw this as well and felt sorry for her. Sometimes, an FBI Agent gets injured or getting killed in the line of duty and that happens at certain times. JJ hoped that this won't happen to Danielle or any other Agent. Aaron needed to have a plan to get Danielle safe from the Unsub, who knew her. He took the evidence from her hands and he placed them in the glove box. This was really creepy indeed. Hotch was driving on the way back and he sighed deeply. "Dave, when we get back to the Police Department, Danielle needs to stay there with you until the Unsubs are arrested." He paused for a moment. "Can you stay with her until then, Dave?" Hotch asked him and he looked at them through the rear view mirror. Rossi nodded his 'yes I can do that' with determination. Dani could not trust her voice at this very moment, because she was now scared for her life that someone was after he or so the Agents believe to be. All Danielle could do at the moment was that she wrapped her arms around David's waist and hope that this chaos would be over. Rossi held her close and he was scared for her as well. Even though, he would keep her safe at the Police station. Aaron knew that someone out there knew Danielle. From watching the news, news radios or reading the newspapers? Perhaps. Hotch knew that they needed to call Ted, Eric and Emily of this whole situation. JJ was pretty much getting better with Danielle thankfully. They may need back up and they need it bad to keep D. Prentiss safe from the 2 Unsubs. The whole Department and the FBI were on the look out for the 2 Unsubs as soon as they get back to out a APB for the 2 killers.

Meanwhile at the Ramsey house, Ellen, her husband and their son, Josh were wacthing the news and there were the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. When Ellen saw her daughter on TV with the Agents, she was infuriated on the 's daughter, Danielle Prentiss was now with the FBI BAU. And now, she was going to escalate that what she did before. From the night before, Ellen and Josh went out and she lied to Roy and she told him that she was getting some fuel for the car and he believed her! Like what the fuck man! Roy doesn't know that Ellen and Josh were the real Unsubs that were doing the murders, who look like her daughter, Danielle Prentiss and she is Ellen's stressor.

Later on that night when they came home very late. Ellen's husband was sound asleep when they were covered in blood and Ellen accidentally cut herself on her hand from the knife that Josh had after he stabbed the female victim as she placed the small note for the FBI to read into the girl's pants pocket after. Ellen wrote with her left hand instead of her right hand that she usually does. But this time, she wrote the note. Danielle had always been Ellen's stressor when she started the killings after she moved to Portland, Oregon. Roy never knew of what his wife was very capable of. Ellen told Josh that women like his sister are the devil and they must die and that is not right at all. She had brain washed him to make him think that women like Danielle are the demons. That ain't right at all. Ellen was messed up pretty good right there and then and she needed to go to a mental institute or something worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

After the Police Officers and the Agents got back to the Police Department, Hotch and Blake worked with the Forensic scientists to get any finger prints for any evidence on the note. Spencer, JJ and Morgan were going door to door to ask them questions or any information about if they know anyone who had a history of molestation and abuse. Dani and David were down at the autopsy, looking into the folder with the reports of the murders. She was still shocked at what she had read, but she composed herself in a way. "The stabbings on the victim's sides are wide enough to be from a kitchen knife. It looks like that Miss Knight here was stabbed 5 to 10 times and it killed her almost immediately when she was stabbed." The Medical Examiner told Rossi and Dani.

Danielle looked up at the doctor from reading the reports. She knew what she was going to ask him. "Now what about the state of the burns on her bare back there, Doctor?" She asked him. Rossi walked over to her and looked over her shoulder to read some of the reports about the victim. He then gazed at Dani before he placed his hand on her lower back. The Medical Examiner told the 2 Agents that cigarette burns were looking like second degree burns on the victim's back. They spoke some more before they walked back to the conference room to meet the others.

Down in the Forensic's lab, Hotch had the 1 of the Forensic scientists to do a fingerprint and blood sample. If that blood belonged to Danielle's family relative, Dani may be in danger that she maybe the next victim and that can't be good. Neither Hotch and Rossi would never let that happen. They were 1 step away to get the 2 Unsubs for the murders of the women, who look like Danielle Prentiss.

Later on that day, Hotch called Ted, Emily and Eric about what was going on. Danielle sat down onto a couch in another room with blinds down and she had her cell phone in her hand. She wanted to know who would call her first. David Rossi opened the door to see Dani worried. He knew that look on her face. Walked over to her and he sat down right next to her. The minute Rossi sat beside her, Danielle leaned onto him and resting her head on his shoulder. It was almost about 6 in the evening. Dani knew that Emily and Eric were asleep in London in which was 5 hours ahead of them from the east coast. Form Oregon to England time span, it took 8 hours ahead of then from the wast coast. David wrapped his arm around her waist and his other hand reached up to her cheek as he turned her head towards him to look at him straight in the eyes. "Everything is going to be alright, my bella, amore." He told her gently as he pulled her in closer to him. Danielle loved the feeling of his body heat radiating from him to keep her warm, especially to help her calm herself down.

She nodded in agreement, but she didn't trust her voice with a shaky breath at first as she wrapped her arms around him. Then, the phone rang and she recognized the phone number. It was her father, Ted. Dani answered by the third ring. "Hey, Dad." She said softly with a bit of worry in her voice on 1 end of her cell phone. Good thing that she was on speaker phone to talk to her father.

David knew her father for years. They worked on a case before of a murder in the DC area where the Unsub was targeting prostitutes and they got the guy. Rossi listened in with Dani as they talked. "Hey ,sweetie. Hotch called me up and told me of what was going on. Are you okay on the case that you're doing?" Ted knew that there was something going on in Portland that he needed to know about. Ted also knew that Ellen was not being herself personality before and after she moved out of Quantico over to Oregon with Roy just before the killings started, but Ted never knew that she had a son named Josh.

Danielle chuckled at this. She knew that her father was always worry about her, but she knew that he was serious about it. Rossi sat beside her and he was still holding her close. She sighed. "Dad, I'm doing okay. Well so far anyway." Dani said over the phone. "We found a note that has my name on it. It's in the Forensics lab right now. And the note said, 'Watch yourself, Agent D. Prentiss, or I will kill again.' Someone out there must have watched the news and knows me when he or she saw me on there. And there was blood on it, so the Forensics are almost done with the samples." She told Ted. "And there are 2 Unsubs that are doing the murders of the women who looks like me." She added. David tightened his arm around her in response to help her calm down. Danielle was scared, but she never showed it on the outside, but on the inside, she was scared out of her wits that could be a target for the 2 Unsubs to come after her.

Ted sighed deeply. "Oh boy, I knew what this is what I'm afraid of, Dani." He paused a second. "I'll have to have Hotch call Miss Garcia for Ellen's records. And you need to come home to be safe from the 2 Unsubs, who may come after you. I already told Aaron over the phone about it and he agrees that you do what he tells you to. I don't want anything bad happen to you. You are the only daughter that I got." Her father said with determination and some emotion in his voice. There was something brewing there in Oregon and he knew it. And he was right that something may happen with Agent Danielle Prentiss and he won't let anything happen to his little girl. Ted may never know what Ellen maybe capable of doing now since she moved to Portland, Oregon with Roy. God knows what would happen then.

Danielle was about to protest, but David held up his hand. She wanted to get the 2 criminals as much as every single Agent, Detectives and Police officers do. "Now, Danielle, before you protest over this, your father is right about this. He has a very good point about this here." Dani nodded at him in understanding. "I will go with you to your house and stay with you. No matter what happens. I love you with all my heart." Rossi told her softly as he and Dani held each other in their arms. Ted started to know now that Dani and Rossi love each other. David, Danielle and Ted spoke for a good half an hour. Father and daughter said their 'I love you' to each other before Ted hung up the phone for now. And they stood up when Dani placed her cell phone into her pants pocket before they walked out of the conference room hand in hand. "I love you, Danielle Prentiss." Rossi whispered.

She turned to look at him and she gave him a loving smile when she stopped for a moment before they got to the door as she went on her tip toes to kiss his lips to her gently. "I love you too, David Rossi. Come on, we need to talk to Hotch to know what he has to say." She said softly before they completely walked out of the room to go see Aaron either in the conference room or in the Forensics lab about what find about the note. Danielle did not have a choice, but to go home to be safe until the Unsubs are arrested for the murders.

A few hours later, the Forensics found the results of the samples of the note that had the sloppy handwriting and blood that was on the paper. The ballistics came and all of what evidence they had belonged to none other than Ellen Ramsey and Danielle's younger brother, Josh. The Portland Police Department has all the strong evidence against Ellen and Josh Ramsey. Danielle and Rossi walked into the conference room where there was only Hotch, the Detective along with David and Dani. The other Agents were waiting outside of the room to know what was going on. "The results of the DNA came back about the note from the victim's pants pocket." The Detective said before he looked from Hotch towards Danielle and David. Jones looked at Aaron for a moment to know if it was alright to tell Dani and Rossi what the note and the blood belonged to in which Hotch nodded to tell him to continue as he looked at Danielle. Then Jones told them the news. "Agent D. Prentiss, I think you better sit down for this." He told her. Danielle was confused at first when she gave the Detective the look of 'what the hell is going here' look before she and Rossi sat down right next to each other, waiting for the news. Aaron stood by the table with a stoic look on his face, but he was more concerned for her.

The Detective sighed and both Dani and David new that something was up. Jones hated to break the bad news to good Officers, other Detectives and Agents that come from either NCIS and FBI. "Agent D. Prentiss, the DNA results came back and the samples on the note belonged to your mother and your younger brother, Josh." Jones told her and David. Danielle wondered who Josh was. She never knew that she had a younger brother in her life. David Rossi looked at them like, 'what the fuck is this shit?' look on his face as he wrapped his arm around her. On the inside Dani was trembling and stiff at the joints, but on the outside, she was in between stiff and being calm at the same time.

Then an idea from what her father told her from earlier on the phone. Dani took out her call phone and she called Garcia. Danielle had to stay calm at this. Penelope called at the first ring. "Hey there Miss D. Prentiss, cousin of 'the Emily Prentiss." Dani softly chuckled at this. "What can a Goddess do for you, sweetie?" Penelope asked her happily after she saw her ID number from her phone. When Danielle met Garcia, they became friends right away.

Dani took a deep breath when Rossi rubbed her back up and down. Hotch walked and stood near her to make sure that she was alright and he knew that the 2 of then fell in love with each other. Aaron suppressed a smile to that. Danielle was grateful that her good friends were there nearby to help her out. Dani sighed. "Garcia, what can you find in Ellen Prentiss-Ramsey's medical records from the DC area where she is from?" She asked her over on speaker phone.

Penelope's eyebrows rose to her hairline in between interested to look it up for her and concern for her friend. "Danielle, honey, are you sure that you want to know of your mother's records, sweetie pie?" She asked softly. Both Hotch and David nodded at Danielle to tell her that it was alright to go with it. Dani told Penelope that she was positive that she was alright with it and just then, Blake, JJ, Morgan and Spencer and they wanted to know what was happening. "Okay, my super Agents, here are the medical records of Ellen Ramsey. And It said that she killed her father when she was she was a teenager and she was institutionalized for the strange behaviors that was having back and... oh." She said sadly. On the other end of Dani's phone, Jones and the Agents were wondering what Garcia was saying there. Then she continued. "The records said that Ellen was molested since she was a kid by her own father." She said to them on her other end of the phone. Penelope told them more of what had happened to Danielle's mother and she told them that Ellen and Josh are the Unsubs.

At this point Dani was shocked to the core and she never knew of this about her mother from the medical records back when she was a kid, but she was also determined it was that Dani's own Grandfather on her mother's side that was what the cause of Ellen's strange behavior and that was the beginning of the killings. Hotch and Rossi were determined as well with her on this. After they spoke for a good 15 to 20 minutes, they hung up the phones. Ellen's father was her stressor after all that caused of what she was doing all this time. They need to find out and soon, they will get them when they confess to the murders. "Bring them in ,Agents, please. I want to get these guys put away for what they did to these innocent women. And I'll have 3 of my Officers to go with you on this in case anything goes wrong and bring in Roy Ramsey. He needs to know of Mrs. Ramsey, behavior." Jones told them before he left the room to go into his office to think of what their next step into the investigation. Every Agent except David and Danielle, who they had to go on the plane and go back home to Dani's house. For the time being, it was now the safe house for her and David.

Hotch called the pilot and told them that the 2 FBI Agents were going back to Quantico pronto. He also told the pilot about the 2 criminal maybe coming after Dani and Rossi was coming to accompany her going back and stay with her. Aaron also told David and Danielle that they need to go back to the hotel to pack their things and they drive to the airport to meet the jet pilots to go home. So the 2 love birds left to drive to go there and pack their go bags and her laptop to get ready to go home with no interferences along the way what so ever. David and Danielle drove the Chevrolet Suburban to the airport. Dani knew that it was best that she would stay as far away from her mother and her brother as much as possible to stay away. They had been the killers all along. Danielle was still figuring out about Ellen's records. This was very creepy that if your parent was a killer. Ah!.

Meanwhile at the Portland Police Department, some Police Officers, Hotch and his Agents had brought in both the 2 Unsubs, Ellen Ramsey and her son, Josh, who killed innocent women, who looked like Danielle Prentiss. Roy Ramsey sat down in a chair in the conference room with Hotch and JJ. Aaron showed Ramsey the photos of the victims, who were killed during the night. Roy was shocked about this whole situation. Ramsey was beginning to believe that Ellen did the murders. "Whoa, I never knew that my wife would do this." He sighed and JJ and Hotch both nodded. "I mean, from the other night when she told me that she was bringing Josh with her to get some gas at the gas station and she lied to me about it and I fell for it." He sighed deeply in hoping to calm himself down before he looked at the 2 Agents. They spoke some more, Hotch knew not to tell the Ramsey's that Danielle and David were going back to Quantico. He's pretty sure that Ellen and Josh would want to know where her daughter was. And he won't tell them anyway.

In the 2 interrogation rooms, Ellen was in 1 and Josh was in the other. Ellen sat in a chair, waiting for 1 or 2 people from either the FBI or from the Police. Jones walked in and he sat down in front of Josh, who he looked up at the Detective. "Well, if it isn't Detective in front of me." Josh said arrogantly to him. No wonder he gets that kind of personality from his mother. "So, tell me, Detective, I want to know where my sister, Danielle is, so I can talk to her. So, where is she?" He asked him with the glare angry look in his eyes.

Jones gazed down as he shook his head no. "You know that I can't do that. I can't tell where your sister is."He said to him. Just then, 2 Officers walked just in case Josh starts to get impatient. " need to know why you killed those women, who look like your sister." Jones then brought up a paper and pen for his confession to write on.

Josh darkly chuckled at him. "Well, Detective Jones, I'll tell you why I killed those girls was because Mom told me to." Josh now at the moment was beginning to get a little emotional and he gave in. "Mom told me to kill these girls, because they look like my sister, who has brown hair and she also said that women with brown hair are demons." He sighed a bit. I never meant to hurt those girls, Detective. Honestly I never meant to. It was all of Mom's idea to kill the women." Josh confessed, being emotional as he trembled a bit before he sat up straight and he started to pick up the pen and he wrote down the confession. That was more than enough evidence to arrest both Ellen and Josh for the murders.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

After getting their things from the Portland hotel, David and Danielle were at the airport to go home. Rossi and Dani climbed onto the FBI jet and they sat down. Rossi told the pilots what was going on. They told them that Hotch called them and told them that the 2 FBI Agents were going back to Quantico to go to Dani's house to be safe. But when they heard from both JJ and Aaron that her mother and her brother got arrested for the murders, Danielle and David felt relieved. Their work was finished and now, they had to wait for the other Agents to get onto the jet to go home to Virginia. On the jet, they sat right next to each other, talking and then suddenly, Dani let out a squeal of delight when Rossi pulled her into his lap and they kissed their lips against each other's as they held 1 another when they wrapped their arms 1 another. Yes indeed, life is good after all.

When they got back to Quantico, the other Agents got of the jet and they were going home after a week's case, dealing that they had with Danielle's mother and her brother, Josh. David and Dani were the last ones to climb out of the plane and they were greeted with her father and her brother, who came back from London and stayed with Emily during the case when caught the Unsub, who was killing women and copycat the Jack the Ripper murders from the 1880's. Both Ted and Eric were waiting for her and Rossi at the airport. "Dad! Eric!" Dani yelled happily. She was so happy that they were there for her to bring her home with David to keep her safe from anyone, who would try to kill her. Danielle rushed over to her father and brother. She placed her go bag on the ground and she gave them a really good bear hugs.

David walked over to where his beloved Dani was at with Ted and Eric. He smiled at this when he saw Danielle with her family. Ted saw David coming and Rossi stood right next to her. "It's been a long time since since you helped us with some of the cases years ago, Dave. It's good to have you back." He told Rossi as they shook their hands. The other Agents went back to the BAU for their paperwork of reports for the Portland, Oregon Danielle look alike murders that both Ellen and Josh had done. Rossi and Dani were going to go to the BAU to do their reports and go straight home for the night. Ted understood. "You go do your reports at the BAU and you and my daughter here can come to our house for dinner and stay with us." Dani's father told David, who agreed to do that. Rossi still had to keep Danielle safe from anyone, who could try to hurt or kill the love of his life.

David was wondering about his housekeeper with Danielle living in his mansion in the future. The last time he had brought another woman, who he had a 1 night stand with a long time ago long before he even first met Danielle, Dawn got very jealous of her being with the FBI Agent and Author and she wanted Rossi for herself and he noticed when she already was still happily married with a husband and 3 kids with him. David hoped that Dawn won't be jealous when he brings Dani to his house and he had warned her quite a few times that if she harms anyone who he comes home with, she would be fired and arrested for anything to hurt her, he would tell her husband what his own wife was doing.

(I'm a certified police officer and I've seen it when people do that when my best friend was invited to her now husband into his house to meet his parents. Patty's husband is a heart surgeon at Lawrence Memorial Hospital in New London, Connecticut and he comes from a wealthy family and he wanted to become a doctor when he was in college to learn medical and went to school for it. Patty told me that 1 year, I went with her to Alan's house. 1 of the housekeepers, who was very obsessive over him because of his good looks. This is a true fact here and not joking. A housekeeper used to work where he used to live with his parents and she was very jealous of Patty because she wanted Al all for herself. When he and Patty found out from his mother that Dawn was going to hurt her. The former housekeeper got arrested for attempted murder towards Patty and was sentenced to prison for God knows how long she would be there for. But I'm glad that my best friend was out of harm's way and she's doing very well. Patty is happily married since she was 18 in college and she has 3 kids with Alan. I'm not kidding here. Patty was nearly killed by her. Al's parents ended up moving to Maryland and went into hiding in case the former housekeeper gets out of prison. The state of Connecticut has a law that if someone was to attempt a murder towards someone. It is a felony there.)

Eric was home earlier than expected from London with Emily. He and Emily must have caught the copycat murderer quick like a race car driving in NASCAR in the Daytona 500. Or even the Indianapolis 500. (My Step father, Tony used to drive race cars and he won 5 trophies. Not kidding.) Both Ted and Danielle were so happy that he was home safe and sound in 1 piece and nothing harmful came to him. After they talked for some more, Ted and Eric told David and Danielle to go to the BAU for their reports and they were to drive to the Prentiss mansion.

After they walked into the house, David looked around and he was flabbergasted at what he saw on the outside to the inside of the mansion. Rossi saw that there was the indoor and outdoor pools. He saw the nice size kitchen that was connected to the dining room and he saw the whole first floor. Ted and Danielle knew that he was amazed at the whole interior of the Prentiss mansion. Rossi knew that the bedrooms were up the stairs. David couldn't wait to go into Dani's room, so he can make love to her all night long. It was getting late and they came home in 1 piece after they had a long rough week with Dani's mother and her brother in Oregon with the murders of the women, who looked like her. It'a a very good thing that they don't have to work the next day and on Sunday. They all have the weekend to themselves.

When they arrived at the mansion and they walked inside, Dani, Ted, Eric and Rossi, who looked around the inside of the house. Danielle looked at David and she gave him a loving smile. "Well, what do you think of this place, David?" She asked as Ted and Eric went into the kitchen to get something for David, who insisted to cook for dinner in his tradition that night. Rossi was so amazed that the whole interior of the Prentiss mansion was phenomenal to him. He looked at his girlfriend in the eyes with a grin on his face and he stepped towards her and she squealed in delight as he lifted her up into his arms and twirled her about before he placed her onto her feet. Rossi told her that he was fascinated by the look of the interior of the house and he loved it. He took her by her hand and he brought her over into the kitchen to cook her some pasta dinner that he wanted to make and have a very good conversation.

After they ate the pasta of fettuccine with the Alfredo sauce, vegetables of peas and chopped carrots and boneless barbecue ribs that Eric helped make. Both Ted and Danielle were enjoying watching Eric help David cook dinner earlier. They walked into the living room before they sat down on the couch as they talked some about the case. Ted also told them about when he helped Danielle's former NCIS team leader rescue the Marine's 16 year old daughter from her abductors and they were arrested on kidnapping charges. Dani was so glad that the teenage girl was safe. Rossi had some scotch that Ted had, Dani had a glass of ginger ale. She told David that she doesn't drink much of alcohol and he understood that completely and Eric had a screwdriver of vodka and orange juice in a beer mug. (Some people had some orange juice and vodka in beer mugs that I've seen before.)

Then, every realized that it was getting really late while they were talking and joking around. Both Eric and Ted were heading for bed and Danielle went over to her father and she hugged and kissed him. "Goodnight, Dad and we'll see you in the morning. Okay?" She said to him. Her brother gave his sister and his father a hug a goodnight. Eric also gave David a good firm hand shake and then they saw Eric going up the stairs and he said his good nights to them before he went into his bedroom to get ready for bed. It had been a long day for everyone.

Ted looked from his son and he looked down and he smiled warmly at his daughter. "See you in the morning, sweetie." He said before he pulled her into his arms in a good bear hug that she always liked. He then looked up at Rossi. "You take good care of my daughter, Dave. You hear me?" He teased his friend with amusement, but David knew that he was being serious. Dave loves Ted's little girl. Dani turned to look at her boyfriend and she gave him a loving smile.

Rossi chuckled along with a laugh at Dani's father before his girlfriend went over to David and he pulled her into arms. "I sure as hell will take very good care of her, Ted and I love her to pieces." He said with a smile. The 3 of them smiled at this. Rossi and Danielle picked up their go bags to up the stairs to go get ready for bed. Ted went into his bedroom and he went to bed for the night.

This may contain strong sexual content here. Only people 18 years old and over can only read this kind of stuff. This is not for kiddos under 18. Viewer discretion is advised. After they walked into her bedroom, Dani and Rossi placed their bags down at the foot of her king size 4 poster bed and they stood there. Before they make love, it had been a very long time ever since Danielle had done anything of this kind of sex. Dani was nervous at first, but she knew that she could handle it. She knew that Rossi loved her very much and she loved him the same way.

She bit her bottom lip when David looked at her straight in the eyes before he made his move as he pulled her into his arms and he held her firmly, but gently. Rossi first softly kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her skin and she shivered in delight. He then kissed the tip of her nose. "My Bella Danielle, I have now heal your heart and I love you with all my heart, Cara and we helped you." He told her truthfully. "And I helped you go through it together." He added.

Dani loved his words that almost brought tears into her eyes. She softly sniffled with a grin. "And I love you too, my bello David." She told her from the bottom of her heart. At her words, Rossi then leaned down and he gently brushed his lips against hers in a tender passionate kiss. He then surprised her when he wrapped her in his arms tight enough to reach down to her legs and she laughed softly as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lips kissing lips, tongues caressing tongues as they molded and moving their lips around each other. David carried his girlfriend towards her bed. Ted and Eric knew that both Rossi and Dani loved each other very much. Good thing that she had her birth control later that evening when they came over to her house.

As they landed softly onto the bed with him on top of her, David couldn't help himself when he was kissing, suckling and nipping at their lips, ears and Danielle's neck and she loved the feeling of his lips on her. Even though, they had to break their kisses to get air back into their lungs. And that felt so very good to them. He could never get enough of her. Dani felt his cock started to get a hard on when he quietly grunted as he slowly grinded himself against her right leg. David leaned his body closer to hers, but he made sure to not crush her. He closed the distance once again and he kissed her lips in hungry passionate kiss.

Dani moaned into his mouth when he this time grinded his hips against hers gently and it was turning each other on. Danielle's half gasps and half moans were turning Rossi on even more and she knew that she was ready for him. She felt herself wet in between her legs, slowly oozing out of her and onto her panties. Her lust and desire for David were coming up and fast. They broke their kisses when they needed oxygen. Dani knew not to disturb her father and her brother while they sleep. Rossi rested his forehead against hers as he looked at her with his half lidded desirable eyes. "I love you, my amore Cara Mia." He panted. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Bella?" He whispered to her. He wanted to be very sure that she wanted this and to make sure that they have protection before they make love.

Breathless and content, Danielle's chest rise and fall with every breath and her heart was pounding with every beat in her chest while she looked up at him with lustful eyes. She needed him as much as he needed her at this very moment. "Don't worry, David. I'm on birth control and I'm sure, bello.  
Make love to me, please." She breathed.

Rossi didn't need any further explanation when he started to take turns of removing their clothing 1 by 1. They needed 1 another so badly. David sat up onto his knees when he helped Dani sit up, so he could take her shirt off over her head. Her upper torso with her light blue lace bra and she was beautiful to him, but her bra was hiding her full breasts from him and he couldn't wait to take it off in which he that he did when he reaches his arms behind her to unclasp her bra and she helped him take it off of her to reveal her breasts. 'My God, those are perfect to suck on.' David thought to himself. Then, Rossi stood up at the end of the bed and he quickly removed his suit jacket along with his button up shirt and his under shirt that took off over his head. And he also removed his trousers along with his boxer shorts as he stepped out of them. Danielle looked at him up and down in his naked glory and his hard cock was long and thick and standing at attention.

David's hand unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and then he slowly pulled them down along with her panties and off and placed them with their clothes that were on the floor right next to her bed. He climbed back onto the bed when he kissed and licked up her thighs, up to her stomach until he kissed up to her breasts when they gasped in pleasure as they felt the skin on skin contact. He placed kisses on each 1 before he pulling her nipple into his mouth. Dani groaned softly at the feeling of David's lips on her nipples as she arched her back up towards his mouth while he placed his fingers to gently pinched the other. Danielle rested her hand on him as Rossi worked with each of her nipples to hard peaks. Before he went any further, he looked down at her with the love in his eyes. "You are so beautiful, Cara." He told her before he leaned in to kiss her and ran his lips back down to her breasts once again and he knew that they were meant for each other.

They both knew that they had to keep quiet, so no 1 like Eric and Ted in the house would hear them making so much noise of moaning and groaning while they sleep. David spread her legs before he trailed his fingers down her body until he got to her wet core as he kissed and licked her nipples back into his mouth. He inserted his 2 fingers into her neither lips. Dani gasped and moaned quietly in pure bliss as she arched her hips into his hand. Rossi had to make sure that she's ready for him. Danielle breathed heavily and she was getting closer to her climax when he suddenly slid his fingers out of her. Dani whimpered at the loss of his touch. He gave her a moment to relax her breathing.

Danielle still felt safe and secure around David rested on top of her when he settled his hips in between her legs, but in stead of laying on top of her, he sat up onto his knees once again and he placed his hands on her ass to spread her legs more open to him. He positioned himself at her wet entrance as he looked down into her eyes. Dani nodded to tell him that it's alright and David pushed the tip of his cock into her. They groaned throatily as Rossi felt her inner walls was hot, wet and tight around him. The look on David's face was indescribable when he panted and moaned softly and he pushed his cock further more inside of her until he was completely buried into her and stretched her. Rossi's and Dani's faces were both contorted in pleasure. He thought that he was going to come into her right there and then by the feel of her. She felt so exquisite to him.

Danielle groaned as her inner walls clamp down around his cock as soon as he entered her wet entrance. David laid back on top of his girlfriend once again when his chest was rubbing against her breasts when he softly kissed her lips to his before they broke their kisses. They both looked at each other in the eyes and they never broke eye contact. She lifted her legs to wrap them tight around his waist and she ran her hands down his back to grab his ass while she felt his muscles there were clenching and David grunted and he started to thrust in and out of her in perfect rhythm at a slow pace at first. Rossi proceeded to thrust into her. "Oh, Bella." He moaned.

"Oh yes, David, oh yes." She gasped before he kissed her deeply as they moaned in bliss at the feeling of their love making. My God, it feels so good. Danielle arched and grinded her hips against his and bit by bit, thrust for thrust and they could feel that they were getting a little close to the edge.  
Rossi shifted at different angles and the sensations was beyond description as he hit that sweet spot inside of her. They both moaned at the blissful feeling. David ran his hand down her side, caressing the side of her breast and on the way down to her leg in which he grabbed her thigh and moved it higher up around his waist. At this angle. His thrusts were starting to pick up his pace to get himself deeper into her as deep as he could. Dani's bedroom was filled with grunts, moans, groans and the slapping of their skin.

He leaned down to kiss her lips to his as she gasped into his mouth as he reached down, lifting her legs to spread a bit more wider. He ran his hands up from her back to her shoulders to keep her in place as he thrust deeper into her with her legs into the crooks of his arms when he thrusts harder, faster, deeper and grinding against 1 another as he felt her inner walls tightening around his cock. Both Rossi and Danielle were breathing heavily and they were getting closer to their orgasms. She panted when she arched her back and she threw her head back and she came with a moan of his name escaped her lips in her climax.

seconds later, David went over the edge with her into the sweet pleasure as his seed spilled inside of her and moaned her name when he came. Their bodies were trembling as they came down from their love making. Rossi rolled off of Dani, so they could look at each other as they looked eyes. He leaned over to kiss her lips to his softly when he pulled her up closer against him into his arms. Danielle softly chuckled and she gazed up at her boyfriend with the love that she had for him. "I love you, David Rossi. So very much." She whispered.

David smiled lovingly as he looked down at her and he kissed her once again on her lips to his and then, he kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too, Danielle Prentiss. So very much." He said quietly and he meant every word of his love towards his girlfriend and he loved her very much. He pulled her tighter into his arms when she leaned in to kiss him before Dani snuggled closer against David and they both closed their eyes when sleep over took them into each other's arms every day and night.


End file.
